An air conditioner that is generally used at home includes a manipulation part, a display window on which an operational state of the air conditioner is displayed, and a driver part having a plurality of equipments suitable for a characteristic of the air conditioner. The display window is configured to simply display the operational state of the air conditioner with digit, arrow, shade, display of liquid crystal display (LCD), and so on. Because the display window which allows a user to observe the operational state of the air conditioner, is constructed too simply, the user cannot observe the operational state of the air conditioner at a glance. In other words, the user must look at digits or arrows near the air conditioner.
Specifically, among home appliances, the air conditioner is installed in an indoor space or wall of an office or house so as to heat or cool its interior. The air conditioner includes a compressor, a condenser, an expansion value and an evaporator and performs a series of a refrigeration cycle. Generally, the air conditioner has a plurality of operational states, such as a dehumidifying state, a cooling state, and a rapid cooling state. However, the user must approach the indoor unit of the air conditioner so as to identify the operational state of the air conditioner. Even if a display window is installed in an indoor unit, the user must look at an arrow or appellation of the operational state near the indoor unit. Also, the complex operational state of the air conditioner can be perceived through digits, letters, arrows, symbols, and so on.
As described above, the conventional air conditioner has drawbacks in that freshness and animation are lack because temperature, humidity and operational states are displayed in a static manner.
Also, an image displayed on the display window is predefined in a manufacturing step and cannot be changed. Therefore, the user is liable to be tired of the image and tends to purchase a new air conditioner, thereby reducing a use term of the air conditioner.
Meanwhile, a virtual reality using the Internet connected through networks has been recently in the spotlight. In such a virtual reality, individuals feel satisfied on the Internet using their own characters as the other selves. A variety of contents industries associated with them are growing. These characters are called “AVATA”. Up to the present, the use of the AVATA is limited to the virtual space, which is connected through the Internet.